Arrête-moi si tu veux veux
by Rizzo.A
Summary: Maggie demande à Alex de pimenter un peu leurs soirée... ce qu'elle va faire ! Rating M. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !


\- J'aimerais bien, enfin... non, c'est ridicule. Laisse tomber !

\- Mais non, dis-moi !

Maggie avait baissé les yeux, avec un petit rire. Alex la serra plus fort entre ses bras, vint caler son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de Maggie, jusqu'à pouvoir lui soupirer dans l'oreille. Le film qu'elles avaient choisi s'était terminé, l'écran noir et les bières vides sur la table basse les regardaient. Elles étaient restées ainsi, enlacées dans le canapé, sans bouger, en silence. À apprécier l'instant, légèrement grisées, l'une contre l'autre. Souvent, elles ne rejoignaient pas la chambre tout de suite. Leurs corps se cherchaient. Les mains d'Alex se faisaient d'ailleurs inquisitrices, venant insidieusement chercher la peau de Maggie sous son t-shirt. Les doigts de Maggie lui effleuraient la jambe, sans se presser. Les baisers d'Alex sur sa nuque lui donnait le souffle court, peu à peu. Elles prenaient leur temps, laissaient le rythme monter en douceur.

\- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu aimerais bien ?, fit Alex, avant de presser sa bouche contre le coin de sa joue. « Dis-moi. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi... », souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est un peu... c'est un fantasme, rien de sérieux », lui répondit-elle, tout en se retournant, pour se mettre à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Alex.

\- Chérie, ce n'est peut-être pas sérieux, mais si je peux faire ton plaisir, je le ferai. » , dit-elle, en replaçant une mèche brune, alors que Maggie avait de nouveau baissé la tête. Alex lui caressait doucement la joue, lui fit lever le menton pour capturer son regard.

\- Dis-moi. Je t'assure, je peux tout entendre.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais bien... j'aimerais bien que tu m'attaches. Juste une fois, pour voir.

Alex haussa les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, sans rien dire.

\- Non, laisse, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit ! », rit-elle en se réfugiant contre Alex, qui la serra entre ses bras.

\- Je dois dire que c'est... inattendu, mais ça n'a rien de mal, Mags. Peut-être, un jour, oui... » lui répondit-elle, les yeux fixés au plafond. Une idée lui était venue.

\- Pour ce soir, tu vas devoir te contenter de ça », fit-elle en faisant jouer ses doigts contre le dos de Maggie, avant de lui retirer son t-shirt, qui tomba au sol.

\- Ça me convient parfaitement », répondit Maggie, en fondant sur Alex. Elle l'embrassa, doucement. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge, avant de s'attaquer à celui d'Alex, qui avait ôté son t-shirt. Les mains sur ses joues, elle laissa le désir furieux en elle s'exprimer, se pressant contre Alex. « Viens, allez, viens... », lui souffla-t-elle, alors que ses mains descendaient sur son corps.

Elle marchait, sous la pluie, tête nue, sans hâter le pas. Maggie avait toujours aimé marcher sous la pluie, sans se protéger. « Je ne suis pas en sucre », se disait elle, « je n'ai rien à craindre ». Car la peur, Maggie avait choisi jeune de s'en débarrasser. De la surmonter ou de la détruire. Surtout, de ne pas la laisser l'envahir. C'est pour ça qu'elle était devenue flic. Et une bonne flic. Parce qu'elle avait le sens de la justice et savait renvoyer la peur dans les cordes. Elle s'était toujours dit que rien ne l'entraverait jamais plus. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle demandait précisément le contraire à Alex. De l'entraver. Peut-être était-ce là la preuve ultime de son amour. « Toi, tu peux m'attacher. Je te le demande, même. Je te fais confiance, fais-le. Je le désire. » Elle avait ruminé ces pensées toute la journée au travail, tout en remplissant des dossiers. Pour une intervention, elle avait des monceaux de papiers à remplir. Ce qui lui laissait le temps de réfléchir. C'était comme ça qu'elle en était venue à imaginer Alex l'attachant avant de lui faire l'amour. Et la pensée n'était pas désagréable. De dérangeante, cette envie était devenue excitante, en fait.

Ses pas l'avaient conduite naturellement chez Alex. Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de sonner à l'interphone, elle avait sa clef. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme Kara, débarquer sur le balcon de l'immeuble, comme bon lui semblerait. À la place, elle appuyait sur bouton de l'ascenseur, en essorant ses cheveux bruns qui gouttaient de pluie sur sa veste. Elle avait hâte de voir Alex. Elle lui avait manqué toute la journée. Elle pensait à elle tous les jours, mais certaines fois, elle lui manquait, violemment. Comme un vide à combler. C'était un de ces jours. Elle voulait la voir, la sentir contre elle.

Maggie gratta à la porte, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, avant d'entrer. C'était son signal. Alex faisait la même chose en entrant chez elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'elle se sentit être plaquée contre le mur. Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter sa veste au sol. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais elle avait les mains ceinturées dans le dos. Elle reconnaissait les mains qui lui enserraient les poignets. Elle reconnaissait le souffle contre sa nuque, et surtout, elle reconnaissait la poitrine qui se pressait dans son dos.

« Alex ? Alex c'est toi ? » Elle sentit la pression faiblir légèrement contre elle. Puis revenir.

« Oui, c'est l'agent Danvers. Je vous arrête. Je vais devoir procéder à un contrôle, vous m'avez l'air armée, madame », répondit-elle, sur un ton autoritaire. Elle lui repassa les mains devant elle, les menotta. Maggie sentit le métal se serrer contre ses poignets, trop rapidement pour qu'elle puisse réagir. À présent, elle était à sa merci. Et cela commençait à l'exciter. Elle entra dans le jeu. « Et qu'ai-je fais, madame l'agent ? », demanda-t-elle, en croisant le regard d'Alex, ombrageux de désir. « Vous avez l'air dangereuse, je dois procéder à une fouille en règle pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas armée ». Sans ménagement, elle lui fit lever les bras, coinçant la chaîne des menottes à la patère de l'entrée. « Ne bougez pas », lui ordonna-t-elle. « Bien, madame, je ne bouge pas », murmura Maggie. Sur la pointe des pieds face au mur, elle aurait de toute façon été bien en peine de bouger. Alex avait mûrement réfléchi son plan, songea-t-elle avec délice.

Dans son dos, celle-ci commençait à la palper. Puis la fouille prit un tour moins procédurier. Les mains d'Alex vinrent s'insinuer sur son ventre, pour remonter buter contre son soutien-gorge, qu'elle défit d'un geste maîtrisé. Maggie se contorsionna comme pour l'éviter, mais les mains d'Alex venaient soupeser ses seins, les caresser, avec une délicatesse impérieuse, s'attardant du bout des doigts sur ses tétons tendus, comme pour juger de la marchandise. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes une femme dangereusement armée », souffla Alex, se pressant contre elle, sans cesser ses caresses qui faisaient frémir Maggie. « Je vais devoir approfondir les choses... », glissa-t-elle, la voix rauque. Sous ses mains, Maggie ne put répondre. Elle cherchait à reprendre son souffle. Lorsque l'une des mains d'Alex quitta sa poitrine, ce fut presque un déchirement. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Mais la main d'Alex descendait, avec une lenteur calculée, fermement, le geste à mi-chemin entre la caresse et la palpation. C'était tellement bon que Maggie appuya ses avants-bras contre le mur, se cambra pour embrasser les courbes d'Alex dans son dos. Alex se heurta à la ceinture de Maggie. Elle la fit claquer en l'enlevant fiévreusement. L'impatience la gagnait. Elle aussi en voulait plus. Pourtant, elle mesurait ses gestes, mettait Maggie au supplice. Enfin, sa main s'aventura dans son jean, avec force, sans lui faire mal. Au contraire, c'étaient les ondulations du bassin de Maggie qui lui firent enfoncer doucement ses doigts en elle. Avec volupté, elle suivit les mouvements quelques minutes, sentant la chaleur et l'humidité croître contre ses doigts. Soudain, Alex imprima un rythme plus soutenu, le pouce sur son clitoris qu'elle sentait frémir sous la pression. Elle serra Maggie plus fort encore contre elle, la mettant dans une position presque inconfortable, contre le mur. « C'est moi qui décide... c'est moi qui décide quand te faire jouir, Maggie... », souffla-t-elle.

Elle suspendit alors tout mouvement, juste pour la sentir frémir d'impatience, trembler entre ses mains. Un délicieux sentiment de puissance l'envahit. « Vas-y, vas-y, Alex... s'il te plaît, prends-moi », la suppliait Maggie. Ce qu'elle fit alors, avec plus de force et d'intensité qu'auparavant. Une main en elle, l'autre pressant son sein, Alex la fit onduler contre elle, sur un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. La chaîne des menottes cliquetait contre la patère, les bras de Maggie éraflaient le mur. Au souffle, Alex reconnut les quelques secondes qui précédaient la jouissance. Sa main quitta la poitrine de Maggie pour venir enrouler ses cheveux autour de sa paume. Elle tira, juste pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière, croisa son regard avant que celui-ci ne chavire dans le noir et qu'elle ne ferme les paupières, en se mordant les lèvres avec un soupir. Alex vint chercher sa bouche pour l'emprisonner d'un baiser, pour sceller l'instant. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ce fut pour reprendre leurs souffles. Elles ne se quittaient pas des yeux l'une contre l'autre. Alex aimait la surprise et la satisfaction qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Maggie.

Elle décrocha et déverrouilla les menottes d'un geste vif, fit se retourner Maggie contre le mur. Elles restèrent là, pantelantes, la main d'Alex toujours en elle. Elle la retira, pour venir lui passer les doigts sur les lèvres, avant de les porter aux siennes, avec un sourire en coin. « Délicieux. Je devrais t'arrêter plus souvent », fit-elle en se léchant les doigts. Maggie ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle la souleva de terre, pour l'accrocher à ses hanches, la coinçant à son tour contre le mur. La paire de menottes pendait toujours à sa main. Elle vint lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de laisser sa bouche descendre sur Alex.

« À mon tour de procéder à quelques vérifications, agent Danvers. »


End file.
